Save Us All. Sailor Moon and Togemon Make The Scene
After a brief chase through the sewers by Numemon, the kids and their Digimon end up held captive by Monzaemon in Toy Town, and only Serena/Sailor Moon and Palmon are left to save them. 'Synopsis' The DigiDestined are wandering through the sewers with their partners and singing. Piper becomes very emotional upon remembering when she used to sing at home and how much she misses it, and the fact she misses her older brother, Darien. Tai says that he misses playing sports followed by a warm bath. T.K. misses video games and Matt misses steak. Joe misses homework, Amy misses curling up with a good book, Serena misses the beach, Reye misses hanging around Hikawa Jinja, Mina misses volleyball, Rini misses the park, Lita misses cooking, and Izzy misses looking at stars and planets. The kids are interrupted from their thoughts when they hear a pack of Numemon coming towards them. They all run as sludge is thrown at them by the Numemon, though they soon escape through an opening in the sewer because the Numemon don't like sunlight. The kids wander for a while when they see a bunch of vending machines. Despite thinking it is a trick like the phone booths they recently saw, Serena tries one anyway. After putting money in the machine, a Numemon comes out and it has a crush on Serena. She rejects him and he gets mad, but Serena is not worried because the sun is out. Just then, the clouds cover the sun and another pack of Numemon come out and chase the kids again. All the girls stay back and transform into Sailor Scouts, trying to fend off the Numemon. They then decide to split up. Right before Palmon attacks the Numemon chasing her and Serena (as Sailor Moon), the Numemon run away. It is because there is a Monzaemon behind them. He is usually a nice digimon who runs Toy Town but he starts chasing them. The girls escape after running into the Numemon that likes Serena. After turning him down again, they figure that something must be wrong in Toy Town and so they head there. Sailor Moon and Palmon arrive at the brightly colored town and see all of the other DigiDestined boys running around with the toys saying they are having fun. However, they don't sound like they're having fun. It’s revealed the rest of the Sailor Scouts are trapped inside a mansion, unable to get out. Sailor Moon and Palmon then see Luna in a window and they reunite with the other Scouts, as well as all the other Digimon partners. Agumon tells them they had been captured by Monzaemon. Sailor Moon and Palmon then go off to fight Monzaemon alone. As he is attacking them, the Numemon come to their rescue, or at least they try to. They are easily defeated. Palmon goes to join them join them in the fight. Then she Digivolves into Togemon who defeats Monzaemon, causing a Black Gear to come out of his back. Sailor Moon used her “Moon Tiara Magic” move and destroyed the Black Gear. Everyone is freed and Monzaemon apologizes. He then gives them all a big heart hug as Serena once again turns down the Numemon. 'Featured Characters' 'Digimon Analyzer' Numemon: The sewer-dwelling Numemon were, like, totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you, and they have bad breath too. Monzaemon: Monzaemon looked like a cute, big ol' teddy bear...but he wasn't very cuddly. Togemon: Champion form of Palmon. 'Digivolutions' Palmon *This is the first chapter when all seven Sailor Scouts appear. Category:WDC Episode